Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Liu Kang
Bio As an orphan boy, Liu Kang trained in the Shaolin Monastary along with other Shaolin monks. He was trained user the teachings of Bo Rai Cho. As a full-fledged Shaolin monk, he was assisted by the thunder god Raiden to join him and the Forces of Light in the battle against Outworld. After winning his first Mortal Kombat tournament against Shang Tsung, he then faced Shao Kahn two times, with the second time being during the invasion of Earthrealm. As Liu Kang and his allies defeated Shao Kahn, his reign was no more and Earthrealm was finally safe once more. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Liu Kang has proven himself to be one of the most powerful characters in the series span, emerging victorious from every Mortal Kombat tournament he's been involved in. Liu Kang possesses incredible agility, acrobatic skill and martial arts, though the latter is more common. These skills were developed during his training with Bo' Rai Cho, who also taught Kang the Flying Kick technique. It is suggested that Kang meditates regularly in order to keep increasing strength as well as maintain it. Due to his recurring status as the Mortal Kombat champion, Liu Kang hardly seems to age. Liu Kang is commonly associated with the element of fire, which comes in the form of shooting firebound projectiles. He appears to have some degree of control over it as the fireballs sometimes form dragon-like shapes, and has even used the element for finishers as well. Kang also appears to possess a degree of shapeshifting, able to transform himself into a Chinese dragon which includes a serpentine body with small arms. In Shaolin Monks, the form is also revealed to have fire-breathing capabilities, most likely associated with his ability to use fire. In MKO, Liu Kang is shown to be able to manipulate his Yin and Yang energies through the Dualist variation, firing searing hot blasts of light in his Yin state along with healing properties while firing dark energy blasts and strengthening himself through his Yang state. He is also shown firing this variation in Story Mode. Variations * Dragon's Fire: Gains Empowered Dragon Fireballs and Flying Kick. Black, distinctive face paint is added onto his face. * Flame Fist: Gains Dragon Parry, Windmill Punch and Shaolin Flame. Forearm guards are red. * Dualist: Can switch between Light and Dark forms to heal or harm. Headband and belt are grey. Character Trait Flamed Monk: W.I.P. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Flying Kick:' Liu Kang flies across the screen and connects with a kick to the opponent's torso. In MK 2011 this is called Flying Dragon Kick. This move was used to defeat Shang Tsung. In his Dragon's Fire variation in MKO he does a double kick which is called Double Dragon Kick. (MK, MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKO) **''In MK 2011'', the enhanced version is called Flame Dragon Kick. Liu Kang's leg becomes covered in fire, making him quicker and increases damage. **In MKO, the enhanced version has more range and does more damage, and Liu Kang is armored while performing it. In the Dragon's Fire variation, enhancing the Double Dragon Kick will turn it into a Bicycle Kick after the first kick is landed, which can once again be enhanced (see the Bicycle Kick's enhanced version below for more information). **The Flying Kick can also be used by the player's created Kombatant in Armageddon. *'Dragon Fire: Liu Kang sends a fiery flame in the shape of a dragon across the screen out of his hands at his opponent. He is also able to shoot it in the air, and kneel down to send it at his opponent's feet. In MK 2011 this is called High Fireball. In MKO, the Fireballs themselves, their names and the way Liu Kang fires them change according to the variation chosen. In the Flame Fist variation the move is called Fireball, while in Dragon's Fire it is called Dragon's Fire and can be charged or canceled. (MK, MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKO) **In MK 2011, the enhanced versions are called High Dragon Fire and Low Dragon Fire. The fireball takes the form of a flaming black dragon. **In MKO, the enhanced versions are larger and do more damage in the Flame Fist variation. In the Dragon's Fire variation, the enhanced versions make Liu Kang fire two fireballs in a row. If enhanced once again, he will fire two additional ones, in a total of four. *'Bicycle Kick:' Liu Kang flies across the screen with a series of multiple kicks to the opponent's torso. (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKO) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Bicycle Steps. Liu Kang's feet become enshrouded by fire, speeding up his kicks and adding an extra 3 kicks. **In MKO, the enhanced bersion is called Bicycle Flurry. '''Liu Kang will add 4 additional hits for a little more damage and is armored while performing it. In the Dragon's Fire variation, the '''Bicycle Kick can also be enhanced at any point to interrupt the series of kicks and make Liu Kang stomp his opponent in the head, bouncing them on the ground and allowing for a juggle. * Dragon's Roar: 'Liu Kang delivers a powerful back fist, knocking back and down the opponent. (''MKO) ** The enhanced version is called '''Dragon's Wrath, it does more damage and knocks the enemy away for a greater distance. Liu Kang is also armored when performing it. Dragon's Fire - Exclusive Moves *'Dragon's Tail:' Liu Kang does a cartwheel kick on his opponent, similar to his first Mortal Kombat Fatality. Pressing another attack button will allow Liu Kang to follow up with another move that varies depending on the pressed button. (MKvsDCU) Flame Fist - Exclusive Moves *'Parry:' Liu Kang gets in a parry stance with flames emitting from his hands. If his opponent attacks him while he's like this, he'll disappear in a burst of flames, reappear behind his opponent and deliver a swift surprise punch in the back. In MKO in his Flame Fist 'variation, It's called Dragon Parry, where he counters the opponent knocking them down with a flaming kick then he stomps the opponent on the chest. If enhanced immediately after the stomp hits he will do a second stomp, which is part of a Brutality requirement. (''MK 2011, MKO) **The enhanced version in MK 2011 is called '''Burning Parry. If Liu Kang is struck, he will connect with an uppercut. *'Windmill Punches': Liu Kang delivers a series of quick punches to his opponent at the height of their chest. This replaces the Bicycle Kick in the Flame Fist variation. (MKO - Flame Fist Variation) **The enhanced version knocks the enemy away with a Dragon's Roar at the end. *'Shaolin Flame': Liu Kang claps his fists together, engulfing them in flames and increasing the damage of his punches and fireballs for some time. (MKO - Flame Fist Variation) Dualist - Exclusive Moves * Light Metamorphosis: Liu Kang switches to the Light state, in which he gains new moves based on the element of Light. (MKO - Dualist Variation) ** Solar Flare: Liu Kang fires a burst of light at his opponent. This replaces his Fireballs in this state and variation, and so there are also Low Solar Flare and Air Solar Flare. The enhanced versions are larger light bursts that cause more damage and knock the enemy down. ** Yin: Liu Kang heals himself by standing still and focusing his energy. This lasts as long as the button is held and leaves him vulnerable to enemy attacks because he's unable to block while performing it, but can also be canceled by a dash. However, if the button is simply released and the move is not dash canceled, Liu Kang has additional health replenished. * Dark Metamorphosis: Liu Kang switches to the Dark state, in which he gains new moves based on the element of Darkness. (MKO - Dualist Variation) ** Soul Sphere: Liu Kang fires a dark and reddish projectile at his opponent, which will not directly damage him/or her, but can be "frozen" in place at any time and position in the arena by performing Stop Sphere. It will explode some time after being stopped, damaging the opponent if him/her is nearby. This replaces his Fireballs in this state and variation, and so there are also Low Soul Sphere and Air Soul Sphere. ** Yang: Liu Kang focuses dark energy into his fist, giving charge to the next Soul Sphere to be fired, which increases its damage and reduces the time it takes to explode. The longer the button is held, the more charge the Sphere will receive. X-Ray Move * For The Shaolin: Liu Kang delivers a jab to the face and a punch to the stomach before giving a palm to the nose, breaking the skull. Afterwards he kicks the opponent's stomach and delivers two more punches to the face before chopping the opponent's neck, shattering their vertebrae. Finally he kicks the opponent's face, and delivers three punches to the back, the third punch with enough impact to burst the opponent's ribcage. Super Move * Most strategy: W.I.P. Ultimate Move *'Shaolin Finish:' W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * The Dragon Within: Liu Kang transforms into a huge metallic dragon, bites off his opponent's torso, and gobbles it up. He turns back to his old self afterwards. * Soul Invasion: Liu Kang transforms his body into a spiritual state and enters the victim's body, possessing it. A second later, the victim rips their own head off to reveal Liu Kang's head replacing it before bowing down. * Shaolin Fury Flames: Charging up his fist into a ball of fire, Liu Kang punches through the opponent's chest. With the opponent in shock, Liu Kang does a flaming roundhouse to the opponent's head, severing it from the jawline and immediately sets them on fire with a large Dragon Fireball. X-Ality * Rage Mode: Liu Kang covers himself in flames, then starts running towards his opponent, firing an exploding fireball at him/her, and pounding the opponent and stomping them to death. While he stomps on his opponent, their innards get squished and explode in a bloody fashion. Brutalities * Hot Head: Liu Kang jumps and fires a fireball at the opponent's head, turning it into flaming bones. (MKO) *'Dragon's Den:' Liu Kang rushes at his opponent and performs an elbow blow at the opponent, blasting their torso off. (MKO) *'Tread Lightly:' Liu Kang performs a Bicycle Kick and then stomps them on the head, crushing it and sending blood and skull fragments flying. (MKO - Dragon's Fire Variation) *'Kounter Top:' Liu Kang parries his opponent and knocks them down, forwarding with three powerful stomps on their chest; the last one leaving a gaping hole in their body and popping their head off. (MKO - Flame Fist Variation) *'Hot Mess:' Liu Kang throws a large fireball that burns a gaping, charred hole through their abdomen. (MKO - Dualist Variation) *'Deep Fried:' Liu Kang throws his Low Fireball at the opponent, but it completely burns off the skin of their legs and lower torso. (MKOXL - Secret) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Shaolin Cardiac Arrest: Liu Kang gains complete control of his body and functions. We are then treated to the inside of his torso, with his heart beating slowly, followed by beating real fast until the heart explodes in bloody fashion. He then drops dead. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * Shaolin Monks: '''W.I.P. (with Kung Lao) * '''For Earthrealm: W.I.P. (with Raiden) * TBA: W.I.P. (with Kitana) Devastators Kostumes * Kostume 1: His shirtless self (as usual) * Kostume 2: His secondary costume from Mortal Kombat (2012) (where he's not shirtless) * Unlockable Kostume: Klassic Liu Kang * DLC Kostume 1: His costume from Mortal Kombat 4 * DLC Kostume 2: Zombie Liu Kang * DLC Kostume 3: Dark Emperor Liu Kang * DLC Kostume 4: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Oblivion * Kosplay DLC 1: Jin Kazama from Tekken * Kosplay DLC 2: Ryu from Street Fighter * Kosplay DLC 3: Kabuki Jo * Horror Skin: Vampire Hunter, based on Simon Belmont from Castlevania Battle Intro Liu Kang swirls his flaming hands around and blows fire. He then says, "Show me what you can do." (In his Zombie skin, Liu Kang's right hand pops out from the ground and so does his left hand and then he pops out fully from the ground. He lands to the floor and roars at his opponent) Victory Pose Liu Kang turns into a fire dragon and breathes fire at the screen before turning back to normal. (in his Zombie skin, Liu Kang does the exact same victory Pose, only he transforms into a more demonic-looking dragon that breathes green fire) Quotes Rival Ending During the world merge crisis, Liu Kang and Chrom began to have a psychic bond with each other. Upon the death of Ganon Kahn, the two heroes agreed to warn each other of whatever threat occurs in one's universe. It wasn't long until news came of an appending attack by the evil sorcerer Validar. Liu Kang was about to face a greater threat than previously. Category:MK Vs Nintendo